Powerful Connection
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Maya Prescott was going along in her life until Dean Ambrose shows up and she feels a powerful connection to him. Where will it lead them? One shot companion piece to an upcoming story. Ambrose/OC.


This is a one shot companion piece to an upcoming supernatural based story. Hope you like it and be on the look out for the story.

warning: sex content.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OC. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Maya Prescott sat in the apartment getting ready to go. She had an job interview with a local magazine. She got her things together and started to walk out of her apartment when she noticed a guy approaching her.

"Are you lost?" She asked him as he walked to her.

"No, I've been waiting for you." Dean Ambrose said to the beautiful girl.

"Why were you waiting for me?" She asked him unable to walk away from him.

"Because of what you are." He replied. "My kind needs you."

"Your kind?" She asked confused.

"You are half witch, half angel. The Berserkers need you and your power."

She looked him. She wondered how he knew what she was. She had tried so hard to keep it hidden. "You need me?"

"Oh yes." He said leaning in close to her. "You and your power." He said before kissing her.

She didn't pull away from him as they kissed and she found herself deepening it. She felt him pull her to him and then walk her back into the apartment. She barely had time to react when their clothes were gone and he had her laying down on the bed.

He kissed her lips and slowly started down her body. She knew she should use her power and make him stop but something was calling her to him. Something inside her wanted him. Wanted him enough to have sex with him and not even know his name.

He moved back to kiss her lips. "My name is Dean." He said to her before kissing his way down her body. She moaned as he did. She loved the feel of his mouth and lips on her.

She moaned as she felt his mouth on her most intimate place and felt his tongue inside her. She grabbed at the sheets on her bed as he brought her toward her peak. "Oh yes. That feels incredible." She moaned out. "I'm so close, Dean."

He smiled against her and continued as he felt her getting closer. He slipped a finger inside her and moaned with her as she came around his fingers. He removed them and move to her entrance. He slowly slid inside her. Both moaning as he did.

He slowly started to thrust in and out of her. "Oh yes." She moaned out. "Harder, Dean. Take me harder." She said to him. He smiled against her skin and increased his pace. Once they climaxed together, she would be apart of him and him her. Plus he would get a little of her power. "You feel incredible in me." She said. "I love the feel of you inside. Faster." She moaned.

He increased his pace as he felt himself getting close. "I'm close." He said to her. He thrusted into her two more times before they came together. He felt and saw the flash between them which meant they were bound together forever as well as the transfer of some of her power to him. He leaned down and kissed her and pulled out. "That was incredible."

"It was." She said as she laid there. She had seen the flash between them and felt him take some of her power. "What the heck was that?" She asked him once her breath calmed down.

"What was what?" He asked.

"The flash of light and I felt you take some of my power." She said getting up. "Was that your plan? Seduce me into bed and take my power."

"No, I didn't take your power. A little went to me when we became bound together." He said getting up too. "I know you felt it between us. That flash was us being bound together. We are bound forever. You will be on The Berserkers' side. You and your power."

"What?" She asked him.

He walked over to her. "You are a part of me and I'm a part of you." He said kissing her. "We are meant to be together. We are bonded together forever. If we weren't meant to be together, then I couldn't have got you into bed so easily. You feel it."

She looked at him. She knew he was right. She felt the bond between them before they had even had sex. And now that they had, she felt it more. She felt the connection between them and felt the bond. He was part of her and she him. Together forever.

"I feel it." She finally answered after a few minutes.

He smiled and kissed her. "I promise I didn't take your power. When we came together, a little of it did come to me but it was only to bond us more. But not enough to take it from you. That's not something I want. I only want you."

She looked at him. She wanted him too. She had from the beginning. "I want you too." She said softly to him.

He smiled and kissed her again. He pulled her back to the bed with him and wasted no time in making love with her again. The first time together was the most important. It bonded them together and exchanged the power between them. Now, nothing but death could or would ever break their bond.

Please Review!


End file.
